slave
by second place heartache
Summary: I knew what it was like to be a slave, no freedom, no love, nothing. so I couldn't watch as the boy on the ground was whipped mercilessly. The blood was clumping together with his feathers on his wings, and I jumped foreword, screaming as the whip hit me.
1. Chapter 1

The lady was dressed nicely; she had long, curly, red hair, and big innocent eyes. She wore less make-up than most of the high ladies in the auction.

She had just bought me for ten pennies, that wasn't very much, even for a slave. But it wasn't surprising I was bought for so little. I was too young, I was thin, and I was female, three marks against me. Plus my mother use to tell me that I had puppy dog eyes, so I looked pathetic. My brother had them to, but he was tall, strong, and at the prime age of 22. He would sell for a lot of money.

"Am I to assume what your name is?" the lady asked me good naturedly, making me automatically feel comfortable around her.

I didn't think that she would care for my name, no one else had since I was taken as a slave.

"Are you mute my dear?" she asked me quietly, her voice soft and sympathetic.

I shook my head quickly, "I'm love… that's my name." I was love, my brother was Patient, and my parents were cruel. That wasn't their names, and they were really great people as I remember, and I don't remember them very well, but they named us ridiculous names.

"That is a very beautiful name. Do you have any family you would like me to buy? That boy looks quite like you, is he related to you in any way?

I looked over and met eyes with my brother, "He is my brother," I said, praying he will get to be with me.

"60 pennies," a man said, bidding of him. That was too low for a slave like my brother.

"70," the lady who bought me said, and then winked at me.

"80!" someone else yelled.

This continued until my new owner bought him for 6 dollars. That was really expensive for a slave, even one so strong.

"Hello," she said smiling at Patience, "what is your name?"

"Patience," he said respectfully in his deep voice. I wanted to go run and hug him, but I wasn't sure if that was allowed, so I just smiled at him.]

"Well I'm afraid I spent all my change on you, so ill not buy anything else today," she said, and grunted as she lifted a huge box.

"Master!" I said, feeling like I owed her for buying my brother "Would you like me to carry that for you?"

"Only if you promise to never call me that again. You are a humane being, not a beast. Call me Brooke, and you may carry the other box if you promise to do the same Patience," the pleasantly plump lady said.

I took the box, "I promise Brooke!"

"Thank you Brooke," my brother said, easily lifting the other two boxes, and we followed Brooke to a carriage that was already full boxes around the same size. Some were colorful, but mainly just wood.

"Good thing I didn't get any more new family members, or we would be in a real pinch," she said as we squeezed in.

"Family members?" Patience asked.

"Not exactly, you get to chose if you would like to join my little family unit, or just go free."

"I want to!" I said, my eyes wide and truthful.

Brooke smiled at me, "I'm so glad, we will have to throw you a party soon, but it may not be for awhile, because its harvest right now and we are really busy."

"You live on a farm, what's the catch?" Patience asked.

"I give you a room, safety, and your freedom, you just have to work for me, to help pay for food and boarding. And if you would like to donate your wages, you can help me free more slaves, and buy more land so we get more money, so you get more wages. Though you can do what ever you would like with your money," she said, "You could save it, and then start a new life or what ever you like."

"We… get paid?" Patience asked.

Brooke smiled, "Yes, not much, it costs a lot to afford food for so many, and provide decent rooms for everyone, but you will get 4-6 pennies a day, depends on how the harvest is, and the time of the year. But the harder you work, the better the harvest, we have gotten to pay everyone 7 pennies once."

"We get paid!" I said excitedly, "I've never had my very own money before!"

Brooke reached into her pocket, and handed me a penny, "Driver, stop at the mail station," she said, smiling at me.

"We are almost there," he said nodding.

I hugged the penny to me, "Thank you!" I said.

"I would like to donate my money to freeing others," Patience said.

Brooke smiled, "Thank you."

I looked at the shiny, copper coin in my hand, "can I only donate some of my money, and keep the rest?" I asked.

Brooke nodded, "thank you, that would be perfect Love."

I laughed happily, then hugged her tightly, "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"

She laughed in happy surprise. "You are more than welcome, now would you run into the mail station, and buy us all a piece of candy?"

"OK!"

"Love is very sweet," Brooke said, watching Love run into the post office, her black hair flying behind her. It was obvious we didn't belong her. Our eyes were more almond shaped, and our skin not as red, more olive, thought Love did freckle easily. Also love had huge, big, innocent eyes that were full of life. "How old is she?"

"9," I said smiling.

"Tender age to be sold into slavery, I'm glad I saved her. She is so innocent and full of life, slavery would have crushed her."

"I… I am good at woodworking; I can make stuff and sell them to help with the expenses. I know you spent a lot on me."

Brooke smiled at me, "Thank you, you may do that on your free time. It can be your hoppy, I need field workers, I just bought more land. And you would be donating the money, that isn't something you have to do if you don't want. You can keep that money and you should feel guilty the tiniest bit. It was worth buying a good strong boy like you, even if you didn't want to stay and help with harvest."

"Thank you."

Then I saw Love running for the mail store, holding three pieces of hard candy. She handed us each one. "I've never bought anything ever before!"


	2. Chapter 2

**another filler chapter:( iggy is in this chapter, and the rest of the flock will follow. it would be longer, so i can get to some action sooner, but i'm really busy! so sorry! hope you enjoy:) **

5 years later

The house was big, and there were hundreds of fields surrounding it. Not all of the fields were Brooke's, but most were.

I was treated nice here, but for some reason I never really got along with anyone very well. They were all friendly to me, but not friends. But I didn't feel lonely. I had my brother and Brooke. The three of us got a long great!

So I lived happily, worked hard, and saved up my change, I'm not sure what I was saving for, but it felt very important. I would keep two of my coins, and give the rest to Brooke.

I picked up the coins, and looked around my room. It was a simple room, but I loved it. it had a bed, a closet, and nightstand, and then you could put anything you wanted in it to personalize it. I had a carved elephant on my nightstand that my brother had carved for me a year ago on my 13th birthday. Almost exactly a year ago, I turned 14 only nine days ago.

And now I was going to see that world, well not exactly the world, but I was seeing a city. I don't really remember my time as a slave, and I remember less of my time as a normal child living with my parents, so I was excited to see something new.

My brother carved little figurines out of wood and would sell them for money, and the trip I was invited on was to sell his trinkets, and to buy some groceries.

"I would love to go with you guys!" I yelled excitedly. Being 14 was awesome, I got to travel.

"Ok, your brother wants to sell his trinkets, and our little town is too poor to buy them for any reasonable price, so were taking them to a bigger town."

"It sounds really wonderful. And so exotic," I said, trying to imagine it.

"Maybe we will take home a few friends too," Patience said, "If we make enough that is."

I nodded, and felt my money in my pocket, it was heavy, and clinked when I walked, I was sure I would buy a slave their freedom today. I was excited to.

We had driven for quite some time, I'm not sure how long, because I fell asleep, leaning on Patient's shoulder, but I woke up about an hour from the city.

"Now, before we enter the city, I think I should… prepare you for what you might see. There was a strange occurrence 15 years back in this city, nobody knows for sure what happened, but suddenly some children born, were born with wings. Not only with wings, but with super human strength. They frightened the people of this town, even though it was only a few children who grew them. So they claimed that the children were possessed by daemons and made them slaves. They are given drugs to slow their reaction time, and weaken them a bit; also they break their wings so they cant fly away. I'm telling you this now to mentally prepare you. You've never been exposed to true cruelty Love, and if you have, you can't remember it."

I was horrified, tears pricked at my eyes, and I didn't know what to do or say. "So they are all… a year older than me?" I asked. It was hard to believe that people could have wings, but the look in Brooke's eyes left no argument whether she was or wasn't telling the truth.

"Or younger."

"Younger!" I asked amazed.

Brooke nodded, "Love, you were going to be a slave at a more tender age than that, don't act so surprised," she snapped. Then she sighed, I could see her looking stress, and that wasn't something she usually looked like, "Sorry for speaking so harshly."

"It's ok," I mumbled.

Once we got to the city, I thought I was mentally prepared. But I wasn't.

First I was taken off guard by how magnificent the city was. There were huge towers that touched the sky, beautiful buildings with intricate designs carved onto them, huge murals painted everywhere, on walls, and ceilings.

That wasn't the only thing richly decorated; the people wore huge, sparkly, shiny, poufy dresses, their noses in the air, and their hair in crazy do's. I saw a few slaves, and it wasn't how I imagined it.

They had collars on, and were even more outrageous than the owners. They had painted bodies, and their hair was all different colors, their outfits had feathers, and flowers, and everything else imaginable on them. I saw one wearing snakeskin, and another actually had rocks on her dress.

And for all its grandness, and the people's wonderful, and crazy outfits, people still bought Patience's wooden figurines. They were really popular actually.

Once we had sold all the nicer ones, we moved locations.

We had been on the rich side of town, and now we were moving into the poor side. Once we got their, Brooke told me to keep my eyes on the ground, and to not look up.

I did, keeping my eyes on the street. It was dirty, the cobblestones were cracking, and it looked slightly damp. And suddenly it hit me, the street was damp, I was walking on a thin layer of blood.

I felt like puking, and gripped Patience's shirt, feeling uneasy.

The people didn't help my queasy stomach either, I would see them out of the corner of my eye once in awhile, ugly, messy, missing teeth and hair, but mainly smelly, and packed together like a can of sardines.

Then we went down a less crowded street; well it was more like an alleyway. The deeper we went, the less people there were. Brooke said it was a short cut.

That is when I heard the sound of a whip. I knew that sound, I had never felt it myself, though when I was 9, many others around me felt it, and Patience had felt it many times.

I looked up, the alley was deserted beside's a man and us with a slave, he couldn't have been much older than me. And he was laying on the ground, the man above him, yelling and whipping him.

The boy who was lying on the ground only had a thin, dirty pair of shorts on, and the man wasn't whipping what should be his bare back, he was whipping wings. The blood left from the whip clumped with soft feathers, and the blood drained from my face.

"Get up boy!" the man yelled, whipping him over and over again, "Pick up the box!"

And that was the last straw the broke the camel's back. I jumped in front of the boy, holding my arms in front of me to protect my face.

The whip coiled around my wrist, squeezing, and then it smacked my arm, and I cried out in pain, it stung so horribly bad, how did the boy stand it?

Then I tried to lift the box, but couldn't, and Patience walked over and lifted it. though he was older, and more muscular than the boy, he could barely lift it to, they must have super human strength like Brooke had said.

I ran over to the boy, the man was standing there, shock and confusion on his face. I felt the money in my pocket, and looked up at the man, "How much for the boy?" I demanded.

"Seven dollars," the man said sarcastically, "Or, you can kiss me," he said grinning, showing nasty, dirty teeth. I knew he was just playing with me… well I hoped so.

"I have two dollars," I lied, I had ten dollars, but I wanted to save it.

He looked surprised, not many girls my age had money. "Fine," the man said, and I handed him two hundred pennies. I only had pennies, and a few half pennies.

"Here, have the whip to, it's the only way to make this boy do anything," he said, throwing it down.

I nodded, "I bet its useful," and whipped his face, "Your right, I do like the whip," it left a deep gash in his cheek.

The man stepped foreword, and Patience stood in between us, Patience isn't much for action, and never hurt anything, but the look in his eye said that he would kill the man if he tried to touch me.

"Give me the box," The man said, Patience dropped it, and the man dragged it off, muttering under his breath.

I turned back to the boy, and he looked up at me from the ground.

"Can you walk?" I asked him kindly.

He didn't answer, just glared at me, I could tell he trusted me just about as much as the man, maybe even a little less.

So as a peace offering I set the whip on the ground next to his hand, "I won't whip you, you can have the whip if you what."

He wrapped his hand around it, and slowly sat up.

"I'm love, that's my name," I said, offering him a hand, which he didn't take.

He stood up gracefully, and quickly, "What do you want with me?"  
"What do you mean?"

His glare depend, "What are you planning to do with me?"

I sighed, "Well, but you some new clothes, I mean, a free person doesn't dress like that, and then we will have to get you out of the city without anyone being able to tell you have wings… it will be difficult, but I'm sure we can do it-"

"Free?" and I saw the hope on his face.

Hope transforms people, his dull blue eyes turned bright, clear blue, like the sky on a cloudless day, and his mouth smiled, though the corners didn't go up, his face seemed to lighten. And I realized, that he was handsome. I wasn't sure what color of hair he had, or if he had freckles, or he was just really dirty, but he was still handsome.

"Yes, soon enough, we have to leave the city first. I have to tell you about my family, and you can come with us and join our family, or you can leave, it up to you."

He nodded; the hope still there, but there was also doubt.

"Patience, lend me some money, me and… what's your name?" I asked.

"Iggy," he said quietly.

"Ok, me and Iggy are going to look for some clothes," I said, smiling.

Patience handed me five dollars, "Meet me and Brooke at the town hall at noon," he said, and ruffled my hair playfully. Then left with Brooke, Brooke didn't say anything, just smiled approvingly at me.

"Ok, Iggy you need to stand up straighter, and look more confident. Look like your some rich snob," I said kiddingly.

He nodded, "as you wish," and stood up straighter, like a puppy sitting for its master.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't as you wish me, come on," I said starting to walk foreword, and Iggy followed a few paces behind.

"Iggy, could you direct me to a clothes shop? You know the town better," I said, smiling, "Make sure it's not too expensive."

So he walked foreword, and I followed a bit behind, we got stares, but I didn't care.

I told him about the "family" farm, and he listened respectfully, I almost wanted him to butt in with a question, but he had grown up as a slave, it would take a little longer to heal than me I guess.

"Any questions?" I finally asked.

He nodded, "Can I save my money, I want to buy a few friends," he said.

I smiled, "I can buy them! How many?" I asked.

"There are 5 of them. They work at the mine, you can get them for cheaper than 2 dollars, they get them for ten cents at market."

"Do you think you could bargain for them?" I asked, I was lousy at it.

He nodded, and picked up a green, simple tunic. I smiled at him and nodded, and we bought it.

After he got it on, and washed his face (he did have red hair and freckles that looked awesome with his shirt) we went to the mines where Iggy use to work.

Not exactly to the mines, but there was a guard stationed at the entrance that we talked to. I walked up to him, and curtsied, as Iggy bowed extravagantly, "Hello," he said warmly, "Me and my companion," he said, motioning to me, "Are from the theater."

I smiled charmingly, "And we are looking for some back ground people for our play, do you think you could help us out?"

He looked me up and down, and I felt a shiver run down my back.

"Who are you?" the man asked me.

"I am James, at your service," I said, trying to act like the actors that I had seen.

He nodded, "And who is this pretty lady?"

"I'm Love, that's my name," she said, smiling, and taking the hand that was offered to her. The guard leaned down and kissed it, and Love blushed in surprise.

"It's a lovely name, that belongs to a lovely woman."

She didn't answer, just blushed, and looked unsure how to react. "So, do you think you could help us out? Were looking for a dark skinned teen, two blonde haired kids around the same age, a tall, dark handsome man, and a blonde haired, brown eyed girl, who is also a teen," I said to him.

"That I specific," the man said, thinking, "But I don't think I was doing business with you," he pointed out. He turned to love, and leaned close to her, "Why don't you and I… talk about this deal in private, I'm sure I can think of something that would be worth a few slaves."

"I'll pay you a dollar per slave," I said coldly, all my charm gone, stepping in between the two. "I know that is a lot more than you get them at market."

He glowered at me for a second, then shrugged, "Ok then, the miners are done at sunset, come after then."

"Let's go Love," I said, grabbing her hand and walking away.

"Thanks," she mumbled, then changed the subject, "So do you think we should just stay the night here, I'm sure the other two wouldn't mind," she said.

Suddenly I looked up at the sun, "It's past noon," I said quietly.

"Oh no!" she said, running, her hand still in mine. I don't know why, but I trusted Brooke, maybe because she was just so innocent, you couldn't help trusting her, and this is coming from a guy with a trust issue.

We got to the square, and Love released my hand, to wave at Brooke and Patience. They met our eyes and hurried over to us.

Brooke was hugging Love, but looking at me when she said, "I'm so glad your safe," so I felt it was directed to the both of us.

"Brooke, we need to stay till sunset, then we will buy Iggy's friend and leave," Love said.

Brooke nodded, "We are spending the night anyways, I already have a room, I'll just have to get another one. I have to visit a friend here; I wouldn't have come if it weren't for that. We will visit here tomorrow, I think Love has her work cut out with healing Iggy's wings," Brooke said smiling.

Love turned and smiled at me, "Let's go Iggy, were wasting daylight!"

**review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**enjoy! dont own Maximum Ride! do own story line! and my characters:) **

Iggy's POV

So we all cleaned up, and I had just changed into my new green tunic, when there was a knock at the door.

It was Love, she was clean, her hair done in two braids, and she was in a pretty blue dress. "Lets fix your wings up," she said, smiling. But I saw the uncertainty clouding her eyes. I guess it made sense she was nervous, how often would she have to bandage up wings?

I nodded, and slipped my shirt off, and sat down on the bed, my back to her. "This may sting, it's alcohol, but it will stop the infection," she said, and patted the damp towel on my back.

It did sting, but the whip had stung, and I hadn't even flinched for that, and I didn't flinch for this either.

"Can you fly?" she asked me, her breath making my feathers twitch. She must have been really close for them to move that much. I felt myself blush at the shiver that had run down my spine. I shook my head, "It's not just the whip, they break your wings so you cant fly away. They will heal sooner or later and I can fly then. I'll need a few weeks to heal though."

"That's horrible," she said quietly, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can help much else, I have no idea how to bandage or set this."

I shrugged, "I heal quickly, it is perfect, do you need me to bandage your arm?" I asked.

The whip had left a mark where it twisted around her arm, and then a welt where the end hit. That mark didn't belong on someone like Love. "Oh it doesn't hurt that bad, I mean, it's a pretty cool battle wound! And I'm sort of a pacifist-" she started.

But I cut in with a question, "That's why you whipped that guy?" I asked.

She laughed at this, "I guess I'm not a very good one," she said sarcastically, "But no one will believe me unless I can prove it with this."

"Let me bandage it for you, I'll vouch for you if somebody doesn't believe you."

She smiled at me, and handed me the alcohol and bandage. When I dabbed the alcohol on she flinched, and grinded her teeth together.

I gently wrapped the white bandage around her arm, "Lets go get my friends," I said, looking up at her puppy dog eyes a few feet away.

I could get lost in those eyes, in fact, for a few seconds at least, I did.

"Not yet, Brooke wants me to look more the part, so give her an hour, then we will go," she said, standing up, and walking out.

**-an hour later-**

Love came out with make up on, her hair was perfect, and she looked perfect. She looked too beautiful to be real, like doll or something.

Especially when we got down into the slave corridors. We were in a damp, smelly room, lit by a few candles. Love looked like an angel in hell to be honest. And she was an angel to at least of a few of these people down here.

"Those two in the corner," I said, pointing to Angel and Gazzy in the corner. The two blonde haired, blue-eyed kids walked slowly foreword, head bowed. But for a split second Gazzy looked up and winked at me.

"How much?" Love asked, smiling dazzlingly."

"One dollar," the man said.

She nodded, "For one or both?" she asked.

"Both," he said, and gave her a hungry look that I wanted to whip off his pig like face.

Her smile now seemed strained as she gave him the money. "Do you think he looks the part?" Love asked me, pointing to a boy in the crowd of slaves. And as she did, I saw Nudge's face, recognition flashed across her face as she looked at the boy. I wonder why. I had only been gone a month.

He was tall, with black hair, and blue eyes, not Fang, but he did sort of fit the part. But didn't look a thing like Fang. "What about him?" I asked, pointing to Fang, he was tall; olive skinned, dark brown eyes, and just looked more intimidating than the other boy. The blue-eyed guy had too round of a face to be scary.

"Oh he looks like a perfect villain, and doesn't she look like the best friend?" Love said, pointing to Nudge.

A perfect guess. "I agree, how much for those two?" I asked.

"Two dollars, that was the agreement," he said, and I handed him the money from my pocket that actually belonged to Love.

I couldn't find Max thought, so I assumed she was already out of there. "Let's go Love, we have stayed to long already," I mumbled. I followed her eyes to the boy who she had thought was Fang earlier. The boy looked more hopeless than ever, he had a chance to leave this place, and it was ripped from under his feet.

"One second, I'd like to buy that strong boy over there," she said, pointing to him.

He looked up, hope flooding his face, and I glanced at Nudge to see how she would react since she obviously knows him. She looked hopeful too.

"One of my slaves died last week, I need another one to help me lift the heavy stuff," she explained.

"You work in the theater, some of those props must be heavy.""

She nodded, and got this sad little puppy dog look, "It's really miserable sometimes being a poor weak girl like myself in the theater business."

The man grinned, "Want me to be your slave?"

She laughed, "Be serious, what is the price for him?"

"He is one dollar, I'll look for you on stage baby," he said.

She smiled, and mumbled something about thanks for doing business, and followed me out.

Once we got into the carriage Love sighed relieved, "I hate that man so much," she said. "I'm glad that is over with."

"What's going on?" Nudge asked.

"Oh! I'm love, that is my name, and I use to be a slave, but then Brooks saved me and-" she continued, telling them about the farm, and buying me, then buying them because they were my friends and I asked.

"Where is Max?" I asked after words.

They all shrugged, "I haven't seen her for a couple of months, do you think maybe she…" Nudge started, and I wrapped an arm around her comfortingly.

"Max? She is way too tough for that."

"What about me, you guts all obviously already know each other, why did you save me?" the boy i didn't know asked.

Love shrugged, "You looked so hopeless, and upset when we agreed you weren't the right character I guess."

"So… I'm your slave?"

"No! Of course not! You're free just like everyone else. By the way, what's everyone's name?" Love asked.

"I'm Gazzy, this is my little sister Angel, I'm nine and she is-""

"Able to speak for herself," Angel said, smiling angelically at Love, "I'm seven.

"I'm Nudge, and I'm the best age ever, 12, going on 13. I mean only like two months till I'm 13, I've kept track you know. I don't know why, but I still know my birthday. It just seemed so important."

"I'm Fang, 15," Fang said quietly.

"I'm... I guess i never named myself," the new boy said, smiling kindly. He made you feel like you were important, and he cared about you, I'm not sure how. It was sort of like how Love made you feel. I automatically like him. "I'm 15 too."

"Well you need a name!" Love said, "So… do you guys want to join the farm?" Love asked, her eyes big and nervous.

"I do!" Angel and Gazzy and Nudge said at the same time.

"I'd like to also," the boy said, and Love smiled at him happily, and he smiled back. I felt some jealously run thought me. Why did I just feel that? Did I care that Love smiled so kindly at him.

"_Iggy, I think you just only want her to smile like that to you," _angel said… in my head. Yes she is telepathic. But it didn't mean she was right.

"I won't be," Fang said. "Not till I find Max."

Love met my eye confused, "They are a couple," I mumbled to her.

"Oh," she said.

"Now, we have to go meet Brooke, and buy you all new clothes!" Love said.

But that isn't what we did. Brooke came into the carriage with us, patience behind her, with their bags. "We have a small change of plans," Brooke said, smiling at the new comers welcomingly, "We are going to go visit an old friend of mine."

**who is the old friend? why the change of plan? and why does Nudge know the new boy in the story? find out next time! (Cheesy add for next chapter:)**

**PS- thanks for the reviews! They are the reason i'm updating now instead of next week! I am suppose to be writing two essays:) so expect an update like once every 1-2 weeks... unless you review, then i'll make time! **

**PPS- new boy: i'm up for name options. I cant think of one for him... any ideas? **


	4. Chapter 4

**i got a lot of sweet name ideas:) if i ever right a story, I will now name my guys a cooler name than Bob:) so i was going to jump into the action, but i wrote the chapter, but i realized that you guys have no idea who the character's are. i haven't developed them enough. so i'm going to write i think 2 or three more chapters of developing the characters, and then i'll get to the good stuff! **

Love's POV

I bowed low to the ground, "Hello," I said, and saw Nudge and angel hesitate, before copying my movement.

"Oh you are very cute," she said, taking my face in her hand, and turning it to the left and right, studying me. I blushed, and mumbled my thanks.

"I would just love to paint her, could you spare her Brooke darling?" the painter, also Brooke's friend said.

"We are on a tight schedule, "Brooke said, "Maybe another time Margret."

"Oh what a shame."

Brooke smiled, and motioned Patience forward, and they started to walk towards the couches, "I would like you to see what Patience has done, its quite amazing, maybe he could assist you," she said, and Patience, started to pull out his wooden figurines.

Margret was gorgeous, honestly one of the prettiest people I've ever seen, she had naturally curly brown hair, in perfect ringlets, big green eyes, and perfect facial structure, high cheek bones, small nose, ect.

"I'd do anything to look like her," Nudge said, walking up to me.

I laughed and agreed whole-heartedly. But she didn't just have looks going for her, she was really a good person to, a little crazy, but a good person all the same.

She would buy slaves, paint them, and then set them free with a portion of the painting they were in. And her paintings always sold, and always sold for a lot of money, 100$ at the least.

"Iggy?" I asked, looking around for him. I saw him in the corner, staring at a picture of flames.

"There awesome aren't they?" he asked me, his eyes big.

I laughed, in this nice, huge room, full of magnificent paintings, he chose the most boring of them all and obsessed with it. "I think you are a pyro maniac," I said, elbowing him kiddingly. He looked over and smiled.

Then suddenly he gasped, "You're going to wrinkle my brand new shirt!" he said, grabbing his green tunic. It wasn't the one we bought together, but one that Margret picked out for him. We had all gotten new outfits. Nudge was wearing a dark blue dress, and Angle's and mine were light yellow, hers had a bow, mine had some lace. Fang got a black tunic, and Iggy got a green one. I hadn't seen the boy that didn't have a name yet thought. What should I call him? I think I'll call him Marcus, till we decide on a name.

"Oh I'm so sorry," I said, and he reached over and messed up my hair, "Don't worry about it," he said, smiling.

I let an offended look come on my face, and I reached up, barely able to reach mind you, and messed up his hair.

We had this mini war of trying to mess up each other's hair, and it was really bad because he was a lot taller than me. "You win!" I finally said, giving up. I saw that Fang, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy were talking, and looked like arguing.

He looked at them slowly, then back to me, "I wonder what they are fighting about?" he said.

"Why don't you go find out?" I asked him. I could tell this was not my business.

He smiled apologetically and ran off towards them, instantly arguing. Then I studied the painting of fire, it was really amazing how Margret could capture a fire in paint and paper. I could almost feel its heat.

"Don't burn yourself," a voice warned by my ear, I turned around and saw Marcus smiling at me, standing at the doorway. He had a simple brown tunic, and his hair wasn't done or anything.

"Why did you take so long to come down?" I asked him, suddenly very self-conscious about my messed up hair, and tried to tame it inconspicuously.

He shrugged, "I couldn't decide what to wear," he said sarcastically.

I smiled at him, and then looked at the two conversations, I felt really left out, all alone. It was different then when I was back on the farm, and only had a few acquaintances, I really wanted to become friends with these guys, but I felt a wall between us, even between Iggy and me. They had experienced so much, and I had lived a life of joy and freedom.

Then I met Marcus's eyes, and his were the same, so alone and afraid. I smiled at him, I had my brother and Brooke, and he had no one. No, he had me. "Want to go for a walk? We need to decide on a name, maybe we could get inspiration around town," I said to him.

He shook his head, "Not around town, I don't want to walk around this town. How about in the country?" he asked me.

"How would we get there?" I asked.

He spread his wings out, and winked.

"Didn't they break your wings? I thought you couldn't fly?" I asked, Iggy and the rest of crew couldn't fly.

He shrugged, "My wings are made of really strong bones or something, it took to much effort to break them, so they just drugged me up a lot, that is why I slept so much, they still have a tiny effect on me."

"Ok then if your wings are fine…" I said, and then turned to Brooke, "Brooke, me and Marcus are going on a walk!" I said, and she motioned with her hand that what I said was fine with her.

We walked outside, and into her private garden area, and Marcus scratched his head like he was thinking, "So my name is Marcus?"

I shrugged, "I've always liked that name, but I don't know if it fits you. I think everyone has a perfect name, and we need to find yours," I said.

He thought for a second, and then said, "Shade? Because the color of my skin looks like that shadow."

I thought about it, and shrugged, "Maybe."

Then suddenly he picked me up bridal style and started to fly. It was the scariest, most amazing moments of my life. I clung onto Shade for dear life, and buried my head in his shoulder, "I decided I don't like heights," I mumbled into his shirt.

He laughed, and then slowly descended. Then he set me down on the ground. I had never loved solid earth more than this moment.

I sat there on the earth for a while, and then slowly laid down. We were in a grove of trees, they were soon to be apple trees once the blossoms that covered the trees faded, and apples took their place.

"We could call you blossom," I said kiddingly.

He laid down next to me, crossing his hands over his stomach, "Very manly. I can't believe that I thought Shade would be a better name."

I smiled to myself, and stared at the blossoms, and then the leaves, and then I stared at the clouds.

"Kye," he said slowly, "My name could be Kye."

"Kye?" I asked, "How did you come up with that. But I really like that name. it suits you perfectly!"

He laughed, "Kye? I said sky, but I guess since Kye suits me perfectly, Kye it is."

I laughed, and stood up, and offered him my hand. He stood up quickly, and then took it, "Hello, I'm Love, what's your name?" I asked him.

He smiled, "Hello Love," he said slowly. I really liked how he said the work Love, especially when he said it to me. Though he only meant it as my name. "I'm Kye."

And suddenly, a cloud rolled in, and a few seconds later, it started to rain. It was just a sprinkle.

Kye quickly put his hands over my head, trying to block the rain from hitting me. It didn't help much, but it was sweet anyways.

"Should we head back?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I'm not sure how long I can last in the rain," he said.

"Have you ever flown in rain?" I asked.

Kye shook his head, "I've never flown before."

"How did you carry me and fly then?" I asked,

"My wings, they don't just have strong bones, they have strong everything. They're like a shield, and also I can carry really heavy things with them."

I nodded, and the picked me up again, holding me close, trying to block the rain, and took off.

The flight wasn't as smooth as it was earlier, but it was ok.

When we finally got to Margret's house, we were soaking, but we both couldn't stop smiling.

**A little PAST (aka a flashback) on Nudge and how she knew kye. This is a little bit i added since it took so long to update:) **

Slowly I felt death approach me, it wrapped its arms around me, squeezing my heart slowly, and I knew it wouldn't keep beating for long.

I couldn't remember where I was really, I knew I was about to get food, and that was all I could focus on. But what if the food came too late? What if I died before I could eat the food? What would happen to me?

That answer came to my mind easier than the rest of the answers that somehow alluded me. Maybe I heard it more often.

I would go to hell, and live a life of suffering, because I was born condemned, the wings were the proof of that. Wings… I had wings didn't I?

Maybe I could fly out of hell into… what was the other place? I couldn't remember. All I can remember is how hungry I am. The thought fills me, and destroys all my memories.

Suddenly I feel something in my hand, it is cold, and hard, not hard as the floor I'm laying on, but still firm.

"I think you should eat," a low voice said, sitting me up, and bringing the bread to my mouth.

And I did eat it, and slowly the hunger faded, and I could think clearly again.

Blue eyes met mine as my vision focused in to reality. "Thank you," I mumbled, my mouth full of bread.

He brushed my hair behind my ear, and smiled at me, "No problem. Would you like another one?" he asked.

I really did want another one, but I knew he needed the bread too.

"I'll go get my own," I said, nodding, and trying to find the strength. But then I met his eyes, and he shook his head.

"We've already got our portions for the week, you must have missed it. Take this, I have enough to make it," he said, setting down the loafs, and walking away.

I didn't see the boy until later that week. I had only had a few loafs, and I ran out two days ago. I had been worked extra hard, and now I was at my breaking point.

The boulder was heavy, it tugged at my arms, till they felt as though they would fall off, and I moaned with pain.

My stomach, thought empty, felt as thought I was about to throw up. I licked my dry lips, and tasted salt. It amazed me how I could still sweat when I felt so dried out.

I set the boulder on the ground and took a quick rest, keeping an eye on the man with the whip; once he turned around I would probably be in trouble, I was working on this boulder for too long.

I tried to lift it again, grunting quietly, and biting my tongue.

I was about to lift it into the cart, when the sweat that covered my hands… well my whole body, made the rock slip, and fall to the ground.

At that moment, it wasn't my running out of strength that made me quit, it was my hope. I couldn't lift this rock, I was going to be whipped, and I would be in pain for days, if not weeks. Depending on the person whipping.

I looked over, at the footsteps walking towards me. It was the boy who had given me the bread.

I smiled at him, and he glanced over at me, then at the rock. He nodded, and lifted the rock slowly into the cart, grunting with the effort of it.

"What's your name?" I asked him, before he could leave.

"I don't have one. What is yours?"

"I'm Nudge, thanks again," I said, whipping the sweat away from my forehead and hands. But since I was whipping it on clothes that were already damp from sweat, it didn't do much.

He nodded, "Ok Nudge, well I have to go. Good luck," he said, smiling at me kindly, and my heart jumped.

Three weeks later, I saw a sight worthy of a nightmare.

It was Gazzy, he was laying there, blood everywhere, and looked dead. I hadn't even noticed the boy sitting by him was the boy who had saved me because I was too worried about Gazzy. He was putting pressure on the wounds, and talking in a low voice to Gazzy.

Once I did notice him, I felt myself blush. "What happened Gazzy?" I asked.

"He attacked a man, and got whipped," the boy said. "He was really brave though," he said, and turned his attention back to Gazzy, and said in a whisper, "you didn't even cry out once, I doubt anyone could have been more strong than you," he said.

Gazzy sniffed and wiped away a tear, and looked up at me, his eyes sad. "Iggy is gone, they sold him."

That hit me like a ton of bricks, and I sat there stunned. I didn't know what to say. "He's… gone?" Max was gone to. And now Max wasn't around, Fang was here physically, but not really mentally.

I saw Gazzy's worried expression and said, "Gazzy, it's a good thing he is gone. I know that we will miss him, but he is better off now."

"How do you know?" the boy asked, "How do you know for certain he is better off than he is now?"

"Look at us," I said, and then I wanted to yell at the boy, and get all my anger out. "We are starving, beaten, we never even see the sun or the sky! Gazzy is practically dead, and I cant say were any better off, thought we do look a bit closer to life. Look at you, congratulating Gazzy on how he was strong during his _beating!_" I cried, "How could anything beside's maybe hell itself, though I have my doubts, could be any worst than this?" and I broke down into tears.

The boy didn't speak, nobody spoke, but he patted my shoulder with one hand, while putting pressure on Gazzy's back with the other.

Once I was done I looked down at Gazzy, his hair that use to be so beautiful and blonde, was now the color of dirt, so was his face beside's the streaks where his tears fell. All he had left to show how beautiful he was before were his big blue eyes.

And this boy, he had blue eyes too, but they had specks of gold, and some green in them too. They were deeper, and I could stare at them for hours. Those eyes, they were hope. That is what I realized, and I held onto that statement. Whenever I felt depressed, I just needed to think of those eyes.

And suddenly I needed hope more than ever.

"You," a man said, pointing to me, "Come with me."

"No," the boy said, looking up at the man with the whip.

He snorted, and then clenched his hand tighter around the whip, "I don't think you are in a position to talk young man."

The boy stood up, and stood between the man and me. "I think I am."

Suddenly the whip lashed out, and Gazzy was hit. "Don't think that little boy with survive much longer, I think you should move," he said.

"Gazzy, run. Go find Angel, and get her to help you," I whispered, and he nodded, and stood up, running off. The man shoved the boy, and he went flying, then he walked towards me, and grabbed my arm, "Your coming with me, and your little boyfriend just made this a lot worst for you," he growled, his nails digging into my skin.

I felt myself struggle, but lets be honest, with the drugs I was taking, there was no hope.

Suddenly I was released, and I saw the boy tackle the man to the ground. "Run!" he yelled.

I didn't have to in the end. The man hit his head on the rock on the way down, and didn't get back up.

The boy turned to me, and walked over, panting. "Stupid drugs, I almost-" I saw three people run into the clearing at the same time. Fang, I could tell Gazzy found and told him what happened, and two men in control.

Fang grabbed my arm, and pulled me from the clearing, just as the men grabbed the boy, and then I was out of sight.

It was only a few weeks later when I saw him again… it was the great hall, some slaves had been called there, I saw him from across the room. And thought I remembered him, I don't think he remembered me, he didn't even take a second glance at me.

Then my heart sped up, and I smiled quickly to myself, I saw Iggy strut in the room, head held high, and looking a lot better off than we were. A girl, who was really pretty, followed him and she held a bag of money.

Was Iggy coming to save us? **(this was the time that Love and Iggy bought the flock minus Max, (plus Kye) out of slavery BTW.**

**done! like it? i'd love to hear what you think:) and that is how Nudge knows Kye. tune in next time when we find out where Max is, and what Fang knows about her location! (another cheesy add for my next chapter:) gotta love cheesy right?) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Long time no see... I still love you, could you find it in your heart to forgive my lazy nature?**

I had escaped, after years of hell, I had finally escaped.

Though life wasn't that simple, I wasn't free yet. I still had to stay hidden, and I still had to find Fang. That wasn't an option, leaving without Fang. he wouldn't leave without me, and I refuse to leave without him.

I got the the edge of the roof, and looked down. I was still a little drugged up, and my wings had never flown before, but it was my only hope.

I jumped, my wings spreading out. Somehow, in a mess of swearing, and feathers, I landed safely on the ground. And then I took off running.

My new "owner" was the reason I could escape. She was just as lazy and forgetful as she was fat, and so had forgotten about me, and left me with little protection. I just had to wait a few days, and I was out of there.

The new "owner" was not like my old "owner." She kept me under lock and key my whole time. Overdosed me on drugs many times, and almost killed me more times then i can count. (As a slave, you don't get prime education, ok). The old "owner" had a short temper. I'd gotten stabbed three time, left unconscious for two days four times, and gotten my voice removed once. I had back talked her one to many times.

But my life as a Pricilee* was over **(read authors note to find out what a Pricilee is. And if you don't feel like reading the authors note, then nothing will happen, it's not that important to the story. It's just the type of slave she was. don't ask about the name... it just popped into my head and has nothing to do with anything). **

I ran down the Ally, almost tripping a few times, due to the wet ground.

It had rained earlier that day, around sun set. Yup, her cell had a big window, open to the view of the town. It would have been ridiculous if she didn't escape.

I didn't see the man. Probably because he was sneaking around, all in black, and stepped right in front of me, as I ran past him.

Since the ground was wet, I slid into him, and we both went flying. Not. my. fault.

"Excuse you," the man mumbled angrily. And i froze.

I studied the face, clean, and shaved, unlike the other times i'd seen it. I almost didn't recognize him.

He almost didn't recognize me. But he put two and two together when I started to kiss him. I had found Fang, but a pure streak of luck. Me being lucky... that was a first. But I was always able to find my flock before, I guess nothing changed now.

When I was in his arms, I didn't even think about my life as a Pricilee. I all but forgot the times when I would spend hours getting ready for a ball, or drugged up, or hit if i was around and someone was angry. It faded to the back of my mind as I was holding Fang, as I was in home's arms once again.

**three months later**

Love's POV

My days were filled with joy now that I had Kye and the flock. They were my friends, my true friends.

We would spend all our time together, eating, working, and playing.

Somedays we would play outside, flying around and goofing off. Usually one unlucky bird kid would fly me around as we played. Usually the unlucky bird kid was Kye. He could carry the most weight, and barely seemed to notice me.

"Ready?" he would ask me, his eyes full of excitement.

I nodded. I use to be afraid of heights, but I was use to them now, and loved them.

Then Kye would plummet to the earth, last second spreading his wings out, and catching us in our fall. We would both laugh for minutes after, the exhilaration too much not to laugh, or scream.

If it was rainy outside, like today, Kye would tell us a story.

Kye didn't remember his past in the caves, but he did remember stories. Most were adventure stories, some were romance, and some were comedies. They were all sort of mixed together thought. One part of a story, sounding very familiar to another.

Today he was telling us about a prince, who met his love, cinderella, at a ball.

"He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life," Kye said dramatically, and Angel and Nudge were totally absorbed in the story.

Gazzy and Iggy lost interest after the sword fighting. Max and Fang only had interest in eachother.

"He must dance with her, so he walked up to her and bowed," and Kye walked up to me, and bowed. "May I have this dance? the price asked."

"Of course," I said, laughing and standing up.

"They danced and danced and danced," Kye said, spinning me around, till I was dizzy, and out of breath from laughing.

Kye continued his story, but I got too lost in his eyes to hear the rest of it. This crush I'd had on Kye kept growing. I think it was a little more then a crush... ok maybe a lot more.

***Pricilee- Meaning higher slave. They lived better then the working slave. They would be dressed to match their owners outfit, like a purse, or used as a statue or decoration around the house. They were usually starved so they would stay skinny, and so that was the leading cause for death. That and being beaten to death. They were usually Females, though Males were Pricilee's too. Most were sent back to working class after they got too beat up, too old, or the owner got bored. Popular for gifts and parties.**

**Ta-daa! i'm done this my chapter! and it's my last filler chapter before I can really get into the action. I'm a big fan of the action! Not a big fan of filler (this chapter). Sorry it took so long to update, I had a readers block! I'm sure that i would update sooner though, if i got reviews! they don't have to be long or anything! just a simple review:) And if you have nothing to say in your review, you could even just say what your favorite color is or something random like that! I just want to know that people are enjoying this story, and actually reading it! haha:)**

**HINT- if I get some awesome reviews, then I'll update faster.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! sorry, I had severe writers block, then I got a boyfriend, and then i started playing tennis! and getting behind in my AP class:) so I haven't updated for awhile. I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter! and I'll try to update faster, believe me. Now tennis is over and my AP class is all caught up! **

The girl was afraid, and she had never been afraid of doing something before. Usually she believed it would all turn out for the best, so nothing mattered. And not like she had any hard decisions in her life up till this point. But now... now things were getting hard. She had a choice to make, and if she didn't make the right one, who knew what would happen to her.

She finally got up the nerve to walk over to the man, her palms sweating as she tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned to face her, his eyes curious, "Yes?" he asked her.

"My name is Cindy, and I would like to talk to you in private," She said, then blushed, and added, "about a group that you may be interested in joining."

He nodded, and followed her out to the alley way. Cindy began to sweat, knowing how dangerous her position was. If this man didn't accept... so much would be a risk.

But she had signed up for this job. As a new recruit in the new order, she had to do the dirty jobs. One required asking people who may not be loyal to the old order to join them. It was one of the most dangerous jobs, but didn't require much skills or brains. Now Cindy did have skills, and was smart, but she had to prove that. This dangerous spot, if one was successful with it, was a sure way to get more power.

"Before we talk, I'd like to know your name. I'm Patience, whats yours?"

"Cindy," She mumbled, trying to think of ways to stall.

He nodded, "And what is it you want to talk about?"

"I'm here to talk to you about slavery. I'm here to ask you to revolt."

- 6 months later -

Loves POV

"Your learning how to sword fight, honestly?" I asked Iggy.

He laughed, as if that fact was a joke, but his sweat, and skills told me that he was taking this class very seriously. He look tiered.

But if Iggy was tiered, the three soldiers he was training with was exhausted.

Iggy had obviously asked some soldiers who were captured in war, and became slaves to help him learn how to sword fight. they all took shifts teaching him there skills, but they all tiered far before Iggy did. It was the bird genes showing their superior skills once again.

I studied Iggy's skills, and noticed that he handled the sword with brute strength, while he still managed to make the sword look like it danced through the air. I could tell he had potential to be a great sword fighter. Why he would need to know that skill, I don't know. But it did seem like a good skill to learn, so I spoke.

"I want to learn," I said, and the soldiers eyes light up. "Iggy, teach her, teaching helps the information stick in your head," one soldier said. That way they could stop the lesson without appearing weak.

"Okay!" Iggy said, clumsily swinging the sword around, almost hitting one of the teachers.

Thats when Nudge came running in. "Kye! He is stuck! I can't mobe it on my own!" Nudge said, her face white with terror.

I felt the blood from my own face drain too, and I ran after Nudge and Iggy. Even with adrenaline and terror speeding my run, they were still far ahead of me. When I got there panting, I saw Kye underneath a huge tree that must have fallen on him.

"Get him out!"I screamed, my voice going up an octave.

"We cant! We have to wait for Angel to get Max and Fang. It's too heavy!" Nudge yelled back.

I ran to Kye, and lowered myself so I could look him in the eyes.

Kye smiled at me, his eyes full of pain he was trying to hid.

"Do you need anything?" I asked, feeling useless.

He nodded, "Could you talk to me, distract me from the pain?" He asked cooly.

I nodded, "Sure, well Patience is getting really good at painting, he sent me a picture and I need to show you it. He also carved me a bird. He said to give it to you. Actually he said, 'Give this to your shadow!' because were always together, and your kinda dark and intimidating. Nothing like Fang, but your still pretty scary. Not that that is a bad thing. I like you just the way you are!"

He nodded, and I felt like Nudge. I had to keep tlaking though. I tried to continue, but i started to cry.

I saw Max and Fang arrive through blurry tears. all 6 of teh bird kids positioned themsleves around the tree, ready to lift it off.

"He loves it down there. Margret wants Nudge and I to go down adn show with her. she likes buying us clothes i think."

Kye nodded, and smiled, "I remember the dress you bought me in,"he said, "You looked like an angel."

"You have horrible memory, you cant remember that," I blurted out. Then I realized that might have been offensive.

He just nodded slowly, then said, " I remember all my memories of you. I remember our first kiss. After dinner in your room if I recall. I was teaching you how to swim when I told you I loved you. And more importantly you said you loved me back on this very road, right?"

"I remember when you took me on our first date. We went and bought candy, and you took me flying. Then we had a really nice dinner that you somehow could afford."

He smiled, "I remember that. I may not be able to take you flying for awhile though. I'm sorry."

I shrugged, "It's okay. I dont need to go flying. It's not natural for me to go flying anyways."

"Since when has this relationship been natural anyways?"

Iggy's POV

I watched Love laugh, and then lean over and kiss his cheek.

I felt myself flush in anger, and Fang yelled "Lift!"

Carried by anger, I lifted it off the ground and threw it. Nudge turned to me and laughed, then I laughed. We had both shown, not just inhuman strength, but also inAvain-hybrid strength.

"Nice job Iggy," Nudge said, smiling and winking at me.

She knew I Liked Love, just like I knew she like Kye. Her strength was probably just wanting to save Kye, while mine was based on jealousy and anger.

I rolled my eyes. "Are you okay Kye?" I asked, running to him. I really wanted to teach Love how to sword fight, but of course Kye had to interrupt. But it wasn't his fault. He would never purposely do that.

That was the worst part about it. I wanted to hate Kye, I really did. He had stolen the girl I liked. He had won, and left me nothing. But I couldn't, because there wasn't much to hate about him. No wonder Love and Nudge fell for him.

"I'm fit as a fiddle, it may be a squished fiddle, but I'm still fine."

It was actually lucky that it was Kye that was squished. Not that I wanted him dead by any means, but his wings must have acted as a shield, and helped save his life. "I'm going to say... two weeks before you can fly again, and do you want me to carry you back to the house?"I asked.

"No, I can walk," Kye snapped out. He hated depending on other people. It had something to do with his past I think. I nodded, not wanting to embarrass him.

He stood up slowly, and wined in pain. "Let's go," He said, his teeth gritting as he walked slowly back to the house.

Love grabbed his hand, the right one, his left was squished in the fall, and brought it to her lips, kissing it quickly. Then she just held it tightly.

I saw Max and Fang exchange a look, and then Max nodded.

How they could communicate with just looks never made any sense to me.

"Angel, go tell Brooke what happened, Gazzy, Iggy, go back to the tree and find out why it happened," Fang ordered.

"You and Max are searching for anyone just in case huh?" I asked guessing.

They looked at me gravely, nodded, and then flew off. Looks like the war was coming sooner then expected.

**It will all make sense next chapter I hope:) and I am so sorry this took so long in the making. but summer is here, so I will update sooner! Don't worry! Thanks so much for all the awesome reviews! They were great, and very appreciated! may your days be warm, and full of sunshine this summer! :) **


End file.
